Concert
by Silverhunt
Summary: Jasmine Williams sings at Mr. Porter's hangout, the Cat's Eye. When they get some special guests, will a mysterious boy with crystal blue eyes change the course of her entire life, or bring it all into focus? RobinxOC.


_"How did I let Luke and Karst talk me into this?"_ Jasmine sighed. Her friends, Luke and Karston (who were more like family) had convinced her to sing on stage at one of the most famous restaurants/hangout places in town. Jasmine looked in the mirror again. She had on a long black top/jacket with no sleeves with a white tank top underneath it, matching the black pair of leggings that stopped halfway between her legs and ankles. She had on a short pair of black Nikes that stopped at her ankles. Her long dark brown hair was curled and fell softly on her shoulders and back. She also wore a black choker, a couple black bracelets, and her ring. The sapphire stone in the black band around her finger reflected the light, making Jasmine smile. Someone poked their head in. Luke. The brunette was dressed kinda like her, with a gang-mood to it. He had a pair of torn jeans, huge black tennis shoes, a black hat on backwards with a tuft of his hair poking out the front, a chain on his jeans, and a black short-sleeve shirt, along with a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Hey, we're starting in a few seconds, let's go!"

Jasmine did one final check in the mirror before following her friend and stood next to the stage as the nice manager, Mr. Porter, spoke into the microphone.

"I want to thank you all for coming here tonight, especially our special guests." Jasmine tilted her head. Special guests? Mr. Porter continued speaking. "And for our special guests, we have a special treat!"

Jasmine paled. _This_ was the reason they wanted her to sing?! She felt her heart racing and calmed down. She couldn't freak out now, not here. "So, without further ado, I present Miss Jasmine Williams!"

Jasmine forced a smile on her face and walked onto the stage. Mr. Porter handed her the microphone, smiling. "Good luck, kiddo."

Jasmine smiled and nodded her thanks. The lights started dimming and the music started. Jasmine took a breath before bringing the microphone up to her lips and sang softly.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb."

Jasmine began swinging herself softly to the beat, ever-so-slowly loosing herself in the music as she sang.

" _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold._  
 _Until you find it there and lead it back home._ "

Jasmine smiled. _Wait for it_ … Luke jumped onto the stage, microphone in hand.

(" _Wake me up!_ ")

Jasmine continued singing the song, enjoying it more and more every second. She and Luke exchanged an excited smile.

" _Wake me up inside!_ "  
(" _I can't wake up!_ ")  
" _Wake me up inside!_ "  
(" _Save me!_ ")  
" _Call my name and save me from the dark!_ "  
(" _Wake me up!_ ")  
" _Bid my blood to run!_ "  
(" _I can't wake up!_ ")  
" _Before I come undone!_ "  
(" _Save me!_ ")  
" _Save me from the nothing I've become._ "

Jasmine began to sway to the song, her eyes brightening.

" _Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me._  
 _Breathe into me and make me real._  
 _Bring me to life._ "

Jasmine began dancing, moving around the stage, not caring what other people thought now.

(" _Wake me up!_ ")  
" _Wake me up inside!_ "  
(" _I can't wake up!_ ")  
" _Wake me up inside!_ "  
(" _Save me!_ ")  
" _Call my name and save me from the dark!_ "  
(" _Wake me up!_ ")  
" _Bid my blood to run!_ "  
(" _I can't wake up!_ ")  
" _Before I come undone!_ "  
(" _Save me!_ ")  
" _Save me from the nothing I've become!_ "

Jasmine ran her hands through her hair.

" _Bring, me, to, life._ "  
(" _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!_ ")  
" _Bring, me, to, life._ "

Jasmine tossed her head toward the crowd, swinging her hair and running her hand through it again.

" _Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, dar-ling._  
 _Only you, are the life among the dead!_ "

Jasmine backed up a bit so Luke could take the spotlight for a bit.

(" _All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see._  
 _Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._ ")

Jasmine walked back up so she was next to Luke.

" _I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems._  
 _Got to open my eyes to everything!_ "  
(" _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._  
 _Don't let me die here._  
 _There must be something more!_ ")

Jasmine closed her eyes, letting everything flow through her voice. The gem in Jasmine's ring started to glow a bright blue, becoming more noticeable by the second, but she didn't see it.

" _Bring, me, to, life!_ "  
(" _Wake me up!_ ")  
" _Wake me up inside!_ "  
(" _I can't wake up!_ ")  
" _Wake me up inside!_ "  
(" _Save me!_ ")  
" _Call my name and save me from the dark!_ "

The sapphire glowed brighter than before, covering Jasmine's hand in a blue light.

(" _Wake me up!_ ")  
" _Bid my blood to run!_ "  
(" _I can't wake up!_ ")  
" _Before I come undone!_ "  
(" _Save me!_ ")  
" _Save me from the nothing I've become!_ "

The gem was glowing bright enough to shine light on the floor of the stage now, Jasmine still oblivious.

" _Bring, me, to, life._ "  
(" _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!_ ")  
" _Bring, me, to, life…_ "

The light from the ring slowly faded as Jasmine lowered the microphone, breathless. She looked below at the people in the room and realized she had let loose again. _Uh oh, what will they think of me now?!_ The few seconds of silence felt like hours, then the crowd erupted with cheers. Jasmine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled as people applauded her performance. Jasmine felt like she was gonna explode from the joy she felt right then. They _loved her!_ Mr. Porter came up to the stage, smiling brightly.

"Good job, kid. I told you, you have talent."

Jasmine blushed. She was never good at receiving compliments from anyone. She gave Mr. Porter the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give another round of applause for Jasmine Williams!"

Jasmine felt her face heat up as the room grew louder with cheers of approval. Mr. Porter looked down at her.

"Jasmine, how did you feel about your performance?" Jasmine's mouth grew dry as she took the microphone from the man.

"W-well, I was actually really nervous at first. I guess I just lost myself in the music," she answered honestly. Mr. Porter nodded, smiling. "And wasn't tonight your _very first_ performance?"

Jasmine nodded. "Yes, tonight is the first time I have ever performed."

People began whistling and shouting for her again. Jasmine scanned the crowd, amazed at how many people actually liked her singing. She froze when her eyes met crystal blue ones. Jasmine couldn't move, could barely breathe. Those blue eyes had captivated her, and now she was trapped. The crystal orbs shined brightly at her, piquing her interest.

"Jasmine?"

Jasmine blinked and looked at Mr. Porter and realized she had been standing there for a few minutes. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Mr. Porter raised an eyebrow. "I said, would you like to perform here again?"

Jasmine smiled. "Absolutely!"

Mr. Porter smiled and looked back at the crowd as Jasmine began walking off the stage. "You heard it, folks! Miss Jasmine is going to be singing for us on stage, so bring your phones and cameras whenever you stop by!"


End file.
